gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ardea
Ardea – niewielka wioska rybacka, położona na wschodnim wybrzeżu Myrtany. W tym miejscu rozpoczyna się akcja gry Gothic 3. Przed akcją gry Niewiele wiadomo o założeniu osady, ani jej późniejszym funkcjonowaniu. Wiadomo jedynie, że pewnego dnia w wiosce pojawił się oddział orków pod dowództwem nieznanego z imienia herszta (który działał z rozkazu władcy orków Kana) i zniewolił wszystkich jej mieszkańców (część z nich prawdopodobnie zginęła podczas próby obrony). Agresorzy nie zdążyli jednak zabronić swoim niewolnikom wyznawać Innosa i nie zdążyli zniszczyć jego chramu. Inaczej niż w pozostałych miastach i wsiach okupowanych przez orków, nie ma tam ani jednego najemnika. Na okolicznych łąkach i pastwiskach żeruje podstawowa zwierzyna łowna: ścierwojady, wilki oraz jelenie, ale można też natrafić na bandytów czy orków. Znajdują się tu ruiny licznych farm splądrowanych przez okupanta. Latarnia morska w Ardei (Gothic 3) (by SpY).png|Latarnia morska Jacka Ardea (Gothic 3, od strony latarni).png|Wejście do wioski od strony latarni morskiej Ardea (Gothic 3, domostwa).png|Jeden z domów mieszkalnych Kuźnia w Ardei.png|Widok na kuźnię i magazyn Ardea (Gothic 3, ulica).png|Jedna z dróg Ardea (Gothic 3, plac główny).png|Plac i budynek zarządcy Gothic 3 Ardea jest pierwszym miejscem, do którego trafia Bezimienny po zejściu na ląd. W chwili przybycia do wioski bohatera i jego przyjaciół jest ona okupowana przez orków. Po wybiciu stacjonujących w osadzie orków, władzę przejmuje w niej starszy wioski – Hamlar, który prosi bohatera o to, by ten udał się do pobliskiej kryjówki buntowników – Reddock i przyprowadził ze sobą kilku z nich, by wioska nie pozostawała bez ochrony. Miasteczko zamieszkiwane przez rojalistów, utrzymuje się głównie z połowu ryb i uprawy. Znajduje się tu także kuźnia i magazyn, za którym wciąż stoi chram Innosa. Niedaleko od wioski znajduje się chatka rybacka oraz latarnia morska, w której żyje i pracuje stary Jack. Mieszkańcy * Hamlar; * I wielu buntowników oraz wyzwolonych niewolników. Dostępne zadania * Gorn pokazuje ci kryjówkę buntowników * Zabij płochliwego jelenia * Jack i złoto buntowników * Jack i szczury okrętowe * Przepędź orków z Ardei! Ratusz w Ardei.png|Siedziba zarządcy miasteczka Ratusz w Ardei (wnętrze).png|Wnętrze siedziby Hamlara Strażnica w Ardei.png|Strażnica w Ardei Ardea (Gothic 3, chram Innosa).png|Chram Innosa w Ardei Magazyn w Ardei.png|Magazyn w Ardei Ardea (Gothic 3, chaty rybackie).png|Chatka rybacka niedaleko Ardei Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Ardea należy do frakcji wschodniej, której przywódcą jest Lee. Nadal zamieszkują ją ludzie i jest broniona przez paladynów. Nie prowadzi jednak jakichkolwiek działań wojennych, mimo że w jej okolicach staczane są bitwy orków z żołnierzami Lee. W wiosce panuje dziwna epidemia, której przyczyną są tajemnicze artefakty, które w niewyjaśniony sposób znalazły się w wiosce. Mieszkańcy * Conz; * Asdis; * Sindri; * Rosswald; * Hildur; * Segfried; * Marc; * Severin; * i inne nieznane z imienia osoby. Modyfikacje Złote Wrota W modyfikacji Złote Wrota do Gothic II: Noc Kruka Bezimienny mówi Lee, że nazywa się Meryl oraz pochodzi z Ardei. Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie w Ardei nie było żadnego asasyna i najemnika dlatego, że wioska została zajęta przez orków na krótko przed przybyciem Bezimiennego. * Przywódca tamtejszych orków nie jest znany z imienia. Zmienia to modyfikacja Quest Pack 4, w której nazywa się on Prakkaz. * Gdy pasek życia bohatera podczas walki z orkami w Ardei spadnie do zera, nie zostanie on zabity, a jedynie ogłuszony. Na trudnym poziomie bohater już ginie. * W starszej wersji gry gdy gracz podczas rewolucji w Ardei zapisze grę i ponownie ją wczyta, orkowie nie będą go atakować, a jego przyjaciele po prostu znikną z osady. * Ardea to również przybrzeżne miasto we Włoszech, skąd prawdopodobnie wzięła się nazwa. Kategoria:Miasta Myrtany Kategoria:Miejsca startowe de:Ardea